Chakra Control
by Flippy's
Summary: My first Naruto fic. A nice little oneshot between Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi teaches Sakura a new chakra technique. How will Sakura react to this...unique technique?


**NOTE: **Hi, wow it's been a while and I mean it's really has been a while. Anyways, this is my first Naruto fic, so please be nice. I wrote this because I thought it'd be cool if people were able to used their chakra to make it seem like they are touching you, but really aren't, in the show. I have no idea how old Kakashi is. Normally I don't like the thought of older men going for a younger woman, but I guess it doesn't matter how old you are, if you're in love. So here it is!

**Flippy: **I don't own Naruto!

_ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_

Sakura stood on a bridge, waiting for her ex-sensei. He had promised to show her some kind of new chakra control and was late as usual. She looked down into the water, thinking about Kakashi. She wasn't sure when, but she had fallen in love with him. She knew it must be wrong, he was her ex-sensei and much too old for her, but she was eighteen now. So maybe just maybe, he'd feel the same way. "Maybe Kakashi loves me too." 

Unknown to Sakura, her ex-sensei was standing behind her and had heard what she had said. He was shocked. He did love her. He knew it was wrong, he knew it must have been sick and twist and he had thought if he ever told Sakura that she would never speak to him again. Kakashi stood for a few moments, thinking of how he could tell Sakura that he loved her too. But he was never really good with words, so he did it the only way he knew how. By actions.

Sakura stiffened, as she felt Kakashi's presence behind her. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" asked Sakura nervously, as she felt Kakashi slip his arms around her waist, pressing his front against her back. She felt his breath, despite the mask, on her neck and felt a strange tingling sensation run through her body. Sakura had never been this close to a guy before and she was feeling strange having her ex-sensei and the man she loved holding her.

"Don't worry, just focus on feeling." replied Kakashi. When Sakura heard this, she struggled a little in his light hold. "Uhh, Kakashi-sensei…what do you mean? Just focus on feeling?" asked Sakura. She felt him tighten his hold a little and she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Just call me Kakashi." Sakura gulped and asked again, "What are you going to do, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked down at her. "You know I won't do anything to dishonor you, don't you? I just want you to focus on feeling, this will help you sense your enemies easier."

Sakura turned her head back around, trying to think about how it would help her sense her enemies. Apparently Kakashi sensed her discomfort and confusion and said, "I know you're wondering how this could possible help you, but do you feel me?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she nodded. "Yes." she said hesitantly. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and said, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, again, getting a little upset that she was being questioned.

Kakashi moved his head closer, his lips brushing against her ear and whispered, "Look again." Sakura shivered a little and looked down. She gasped quietly. Kakashi had not been holding her. But she was certain she felt him. His arms were positioned around her waist, but he was an inch or two away from actually touching her. She looked back up and turned her head again to look at Kakashi in question.

"H-how is that possible?" asked Sakura. Kakashi moved away from her and she turned around. "Some people, like myself, are able to expand their chakra, making it seem like they are nearer or touching you. This throws people off and makes it harder for them to fight." Sakura looked down at her waist, where she had thought Kakashi was touching her. "Does it work with any part of your body, or just your hands?" Kakashi took a step closer to Sakura and moved a hand up to his mask. "Close your eyes."

Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes, searching for a reason for him to be telling her this. Sakura closed her eyes. She trusted Kakashi. Sakura's breath hitched as she felt, or thought she felt, Kakashi's lips on her cheek. "Am I touching you?" asked Kakashi. Sakura thought for a moment, then answered him. "No. You aren't." she replied back. "Why not?" Sakura smiled slightly. "Because I can still feel your lips on my cheek, but that can't be possible because you're talking. Also your voice would sound different, because you wouldn't have that silly mask on."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi. She smiled as she saw his masked face. His one eye looked back at her, softening, as he said, "Close your eyes again." Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes. Kakashi stood for a moment, just taking in Sakura's beauty. Her pink hair hung around her face, shaping it nicely. Her amazing green eyes were closed, but her beauty was still there. Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his sharagain. He gazed stayed steady on Sakura has he placed one hand on her cheek and used the other to pull down his mask. He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and placed his lips, gently, on Sakura's.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster than ever before, as Kakashi kissed her. Her head began to spin and her knees went weak. His hand on her cheek felt almost as soft as his lips on her own. She wasn't sure if it was real or not, but she hoped it was. Kakashi kissed Sakura lightly, not wanting to scare her. He was afraid she would push him away. But when he felt her put up no resistance, he kissed her a little harder. Sakura slowly began to kiss back. Kakashi's heart raced as Sakura kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to his warm body. She felt his heart beat fast against hers.

Kakashi pulled back and opened his eyes to look at Sakura. Her eyes were still shut and she looked as if she was in a trance. "Was that real?" asked Kakashi, a little out of breath. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him, lovingly. Sakura's eyes traced over his features, seeing them for the first time. "I hope it was." Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura again. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. Kakashi began to panic, thinking that Sakura was going to reject him, but relaxed when she said, "I love you, Kakashi." Kakashi smiled. "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

**NOTE: **So? How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Ok? For my first Naruto fic, I really hope I did characters pretty ok, I just sort of started watching the show. Well, I guess I've been watching it for a while. GO BUHSY-BROWS! I totally think Rock Lee is the best. And if you haven't seen the chunin(sp?) exams, then don't read the next sentence! But if you do, I warned you and will not feel guilty in anyway if you get mad at me! And for all the people who have seen the exams…Waaaaaah! Lee can't fight anymore! I sooooo wanted to cry! Anyway, if you want leave a review, if not that's cool! I am totally ok with criticism! But don't be totally mean like cussing and stuff, it's just a story. _HAVE A GOOD DAY!_


End file.
